Raven Awake
by Snow Flower Ice
Summary: This is the first chapter of the story. Raven woke up from her colma. She is confused about everything. This boy that came in her hospital room. It feels like she knows him.
1. Chapter 1

Morning was here in late August. Birds singing outside. Flowers growing. The air was worm as it was like any other August. It's been 5 months since the last time I ever woke up. When I first woke up it was all a bluer to me. I kept my eyes open because I heard a voice of somebody I know. They should like they were talking to me. Someone that was very close to me, I just know. Then my eye sight came back. Everything in this room. It looked like a hospital I was in. I saw nurses and doctors around me to. I notice these girls lying beside e looked familiar but I don't know who they are. One of the girls had a wedding dress on. The other one had a mask on her face. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had a hospital nightgown outfit on. Looked at who was in front of me. I saw my best friend name Kelly sitting beside me looked like she was happy. I was just looking straight at her. She begins to cry then hugged me.

"Oh, Raven. It's been 5 month's since the last time I saw your eyes. It's already August! School already started. There is so much to catch up on." She told me.

I was a little confused. Me been a sleep for 5 months? I hugged her back to make your feel better. I could her hear her heart pounding next to my heart. I didn't care.

"Do you remember what happen to make you into this coma?" She asked me with tears coming down from her eyes.

"You got drown. Wait I thought you died." I said confused.

"Remember after I was drowning, you came down and saved me. Oh Raven! You are a true friend! The best ever! Even the girls in school that never liked you didn't care about you. I did. I came here every day to see your face. " She said hugging me as tight as she could.

"I what?! I don't remember that Kelly. All I remember when these boys from are school did that. They said they wanted to see witches swim. One was holding me so I couldn't stop them and the other one threw you in the water, and tops of it all you drown. How are you still alive?! I asked more confused than ever.

Kelly stopped hugging me and let me go. She looked at me with a very strange look on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. A few minutes later I heard another voice it sound like I knew them to. It was my mom and dad. They came in the room looking like they had been crying. When they spotted me up they ran over to me and hugging. They were both taking turns kissing my cheek and for head. I just sat there. I didn't know what on earth what was going on. It was like in one world and a new one came to me. I wish I could get what's going on. All I know is that I saved Kelly, but when I remember it I don't remember saving her at all! This was making where I don't want to be by anyone and by myself Intel I figure what's going on.

"Darling I'm so happy that you are a wake, and I can see your beautiful face!" Said my mother crying.

"Yeah, your mother was so worried about you. She kept talking about you. She even prayed you to wake up." Said her father.

I struggled out of her mothers and fathers arms Intel they let me go. When they did, they looked at me like why did she do that. I begin to cry and started pulling my hair.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?! Are you are okay?! Is something wrong?!" Shouted my mom worrying.

My mother started shouting for the doctors. Doctors came in the room trying to hold me down on the bed. I was punching and kicking them front in back. They wouldn't stop it. I was even biting some of them Intel they all got off for about a few seconds. At that time I got up as fast as I could. When I did I jumped of the bed. It was hard for me to stand up because I hardly ever stand up because I been asleep for a long time. I fell to the floor on my knees. I crawled over to the corner of the room feeling I was about to cry. My father and mother try to touch me. I hit their hands and arms.

"Darling, please listen to the doctors. They know what's best for you. Do you want to go back to the nut house for doing insane things again? My mother asked me.

"NO! MOTHER, FATHER, YOU GUYS NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! ALL YOU GUYS CARED ABOUT IS SEX, AND DRUGS!" I shouted at them all.

"N… no. Darling, me and your father never did. We loved you. Ummm.. what are you talking about?" Said my mother nervously.

I hold my head and begin to cry about everything. I didn't want to look at them either. I didn't what to hear none of it. I felt like ripping my hair out. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like shooting myself. I didn't want any more of it. I wanted to end it all. My life and everything.

All of a sudden I heard someone shouting in the hall next to the room where we all where. It sound like a boy I knew, but how? His voice sound like a young man about my age. 16 or 17. He was yelling about how someone was looking at him necked. I stopped holding my head, but I was still crying. I looked at the entrance that you get into this room. The door open and here came the young man yelling. He had blond hair and his bangs was to his left side of his head. He was wearing a hospital nightgown outfit just like I was. His eyes was blue like the sky. The weirdest thing was, he WAS LOOKING AT ME?!

"Get out here young man. Don't you see we have to calm a girl down because she is acting so strange?" Said my mother.

The young boy left the room, but when he did he was staring straight at me still. When he did I felt like there was something between us to like before. I didn't say anything to the boy. I just stared Intel he left the room. My mother and father hugged me again crying. I knew they were faking it in front of the doctors and nurses. They always fake things in the past. Like this one time when I was very small. About 7. In fact it was 7 years ago. My mom toke me to the store. She told me to pick a dress. I kept pointing at a black dress. My mom wanted me to pick the pink and white dress. It was the day's I begin of wearing my black.

A few hours later I was home in my room crying and holding my head. When I got home my mom and dad picked on me and begin beating me. I couldn't fight back because I didn't know how. When they got done I had to go to my room because I was grounded. Why would they ground me? After all I am 17 years old, but still my birthday is coming up in November soon. I probable have to go back a year in school. Back in the 11th grade. I don't really want to. If fact I didn't want to go back to school at all. I was a nobody in school, and I don't want to be a nobody again in that insane place. School sucked and I don't care for it really. It was just another place where adults wanted teenagers and children to think that they need to work for a living, get married, have kids Intel they know this, and get way to old and die. I don't life like that. I wish in life people don't pick on other people Intel they go insane to.

There was a loud know at my door. I didn't answer it. I was crying. My head hurted. I wasn't holding it. Just crying. The door open. It was Kelly. My best friend. She had a bag that looked like a gift bag. She came over to my bed. She lied the gift bag on my bed. I begin to stare at the bag.

"Here I forgot to give you your gift. I'm sorry we all where hard on you in the hospital." Said Kelly.

I didn't answer my best friend. Just looking at the bag she sat down by me. After a couple of moments I looked up at her. She looked like she was sad. I hugged her tight, and begins crying again.

"I'm sorry… Kelly. My mom and…. dad beat me again. That never changed. I'm sorry…. I was being mean to you in the hospital to….." I said crying.

Kelly hugged me back tight. She seem to notice I'm trying to understand everything. She begin to cry to.

"You know how I felt when you wasn't here? No one in school would talk to me. They all were picking on me. Even the teachers where ignoring me. When I saw you, I got all happy inside. You know that boy I wanted to find out that he liked me? He didn't. He was in love with the girl behind me in 5th bell. Remember Cindy?" Said Kelly.

"Oh, you… I'm sorry Kelly." I said hugging my friend to death.

Me and Kelly hugged for a little while. We both were crying are hearts out. I didn't know what was going on, and she didn't have no one to talk to before 5 months.

"Kelly, can I tell you something? Don't freak out or anything." I said.

"What?" She answered me still crying.

"That boy today when he came in the room that I was staying in for 5 months. I don't know why, but my heart is telling me I knew him before. Like me and known each other. Like we were lovers." I said to her.

Kelly stopped crying at just looked at me with a confused face. I could tell that she was because the was her eyes looked so big. Bigger than before. I also remember the past. In the past I remember that me and her use to forget are books in school. The next day at night we use to sneak in school and get some the other kids papers and rewrite the names on them, and pretended it was are so we couldn't get kicked out of high school. Even thought it was bad. But I never felt like doing my homework to.

"What? That boy? What do you mean?" She asked me.

"He look like I saw him. It also feel like we are…. Soul mates. As in the one we are lovers. Not best friends like us." I said looking at her.

I kept thinking about what I was dreaming for a long time. Now when I think about it. I think we were once a couple. I need to see him again. I know I got to.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself surrounded by grave stones that looked angels, grimm reapers, and crosses near a small town. It looked like the town was mist shaped as if something hit it with something. Like a hurricane or an earthquake. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but it seem for familiar to me somehow. It felt like I've been here before. Only the part where the town looks like it's been hit with something. I wanted to move to see if anyone was there, but I couldn't for some reason.

"Hello, is there anyone there?" I said into the darkness town.

There was no answer to my call. I begin to walk to see if I see anyone. Then it hit me. I hear a sound of a familiar voice of a man about my age. It sound like her was saying my name. I begin crying of me hearing it. I for some reason didn't want to. I was having flashes before my eyes of this boy I saw in the hospital. His baby blue eyes, blond hair and his wear clothes. I open my eyes to see myself into my own bed.

I looked outside my window from my bed beside me still lied down. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it was the next day in Midtown. The right sun was on my eyes what hurt them. My head felt like it was pounding left and right. It also feels like I can still hear that voice in my head again. The voice of the young man in my head. I heard a loud knock at my door 2 minutes later. I yawn and didn't want to answer it. Then the door open. It was my mother. She looked made for what I could tell by her face. That must mean, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Raven, school well start less than 20 minutes. I also notice that you're not out of your bed. GET TO SCHOOL"! My mom shouted at me.

"No, mom….. I don't want to ever go back…." I told her.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY SO, LITTLE BRAT!"

I didn't know how but she made me go to school. I didn't really want to. I was in the main hall getting ready to go into first pried, but before I can I need to go to the front office. I walked right in the front office. I asked for my 7 bells in there and got my locker number and locker combination and left out of there. As soon as I walked right out of the office I looked at my locker number. It was number 2030. I walked and walked to I found the locker. Then I moved the lock around the numbers it said on my paper and my locker open. I sat my black back pack that I had with me in there. I got a pencil out and note book paper. I looked at the paper again to see where on earth is the first bell is. I had gym first. I walked all the way down the starters. Because that's where the gym was. When I got into the girls locker room, there wasn't anyone here. I went back out of there and went into the gym room. I saw my gym teacher that I was going to have all year telling the other students to run. She didn't seem to notice me so I walked over to my gym teacher. As soon as I went over there, the gym teacher spotted me.

"Well, well, well, who do got here?" She asked me.

"My name is Raven ." I answer her back.

We both stared about a couple of seconds. She didn't seem mean to me and she was just smiling at me.

"My name is Mrs. Maderham. It's so nice to meet you Raven dear. Don't forget to bring your gym clothes tomorrow. I'll let you off easy to day." She told me.

"Okay." Is the only word I can apply back to her?

All the other kids were staring at me as they ran. I watched them all run in circles for about 10 more minutes than it was time for them to change. I didn't fallow the others and just went my own way to the next class.

School was over and I can finally have freedom! Well almost. I forgot about my mother and father. It was strange that I haven't seen Kelly all day in school. I guess that she don't have the same classes as me. Who would have thought that they wouldn't put me with Kelly? Oh well, I was walking on the side walk on my way home. I just kept thinking about the strange feeling between this guy and me.

I was almost home Intel I saw that guy from yesterday! He was right in front of me! I was in shocked and I also didn't move to. He was looking at me to. I could tell that I was blushing because of my face being so hot. Why was I blushing? My heart was pounding fast to!

"H-Hell..o…." He said in a scared voice.

I just stared at him. As he was staring at me.

"s-So… what's yo- your name?" He asked me another question.

"Raven…." I said.

It was complete awkward between us. He moved closer to me. I watched him with my eyes. He move more to me. I was still watching the boy as he touched my arm and rubs it.

"What are you doing… ummm…. Umm….." I said not knowing his first name.

"It's Scott, Scott Campbell. You for some reason feel like I known you before" He said.

"What? You did to. I mean…."

Before I could say the rest, he begins kissing me. I kissed him back as he was hugging me at the same time. We did this for about 3 minutes Intel I notice I heard people talking around us. I stop Scott and ran off to my house. As I was running my face was so red that it looked like I was sick.

"HE KISSED ME"! I shouted out loud.

I ran as fast as I can. I ran to my house, leaving my front door open and run up stairs. When I got there I quickly jumped on my bed and blush really red. Why was I running away? Is it the fact that he kissed me? Or touched me? The scariest part is he said he knew me and somehow I have a connection between him! I blushed so much I passed out on my bed.

I gusset it felt like hours when I was a sleep. I woke up to a sound of something hitting agents my window. It scared me when I woke up because I didn't know what it was at first, but then I realized it was coming from my window. I open my black curtains and looked out it. THEN I SAW HIM! Scott Campbell was staring at me with his baby blue eyes. He was smiling with a cute smile. Making me blush a little. I open the window for him. He came in through the window. My legs fell to the floor as he walked over to me. I was now sitting on the floor. He bent down by me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

I couldn't stop kissing him again! He just wouldn't stop touching me all over! He was rubbing my butt, privet, and my breasts. I had to do it. I pushed him off me. He was just looking at me. I was staring back.

"What's wrong, sexy Raven." He asked me.

"Ummm…. Remember when you said you know me from somewhere ? What did you mean?" I asked him back.

"Oh. I was in a coma for about a year in a half now. In my coma, my dream. I dreamed of a girl that looked just like you." He said to me.

My eyes were wider now.

"IS that all? Did the girl in your dream do anything else?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we were both lovers. I don't know how it was possible. I also remember that we had a great relationship. Made love every day and the girl in my dream wanted something from me." He told me.

"What was it?! What did I want from you?!" I shouted.

There was a knock at my door. I stared at my door. I heard a lady's voice asking me who I am talking to. I WAS MY MOM?! I quickly pushed Scott on my bed then I put my covers on top of him. Scott didn't say anything as I did this to him. After I did that. I heard the door behind me open up. I sat on the mouton on my bed and smiled pretty for my mother. She looked mad. I still smiled hoping that she didn't see me.

"What are you doing in here? Did you do your homework? Who was talking to you?!" My mom yelled.

"Ummm…. I was going to fix my bed. It's a mouton, no not yet I didn't get there yet, and I was talking to my bed. It's my soul mate, remember?" I asked her.


End file.
